


Niall Centric Oneshots

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Bottom Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Omega Niall, Songfic, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: A bunch of Niall Centric one shots based off the boys songs, solo and as a band.





	Niall Centric Oneshots

Niall looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here right now, all alone in an otherwise empty hotel room. The TV was still on low, some random show he didn't care for.

 

His mind was racing. All he could think about were the boys. What were they up to? Were they thinking about him too? Was he the only one who regretted this break?

 

It was a disaster when they came up with the idea. Niall understood they wanted a break but the idea of not seeing them for a year killed him. He had called Zayn and talked to him for hours about it, almost to tears. But like always, Zayn calmed him down and told him not to worry about it, so he didn't.

 

If the boys wanted a break and promised to still stay in contact then he believed them.

 

But the problem was, that he wasn't just missing his friends. He was missing his friends who he has been in love with for years now.

 

Niall got up and started pacing, fidgeting with his hands. He ended up sitting on his bed with his guitar in his hands in the end. Funny how this was exactly how it all began, sitting in a bed alone with his guitar before he decided to audition for the X-Factor. But for the first time since he was 16, he was alone again.

 

He just needed to distract himself till it was all over, that is all he told himself. But then he remembered that it wasn't like normal, it wouldn't be a few days; it was a year.

 

A year without them. How was he supposed to distract himself that long?

 

His phone dinged, bringing him back to reality as he set his guitar down. He looked at his lit up phone screen and a smile instantly broke across his face when he saw the message.

 

It was from Liam and it was simple but sweet.

 

_I was just thinking of you, hope you're doing well. Can't wait to see you soon xx_

 

Niall went to reply but stopped when he realized it wasn’t sent to just him, it was in the groupchat the boys all had together. He deflated almost instantly. Liam probably wasn’t even talking to him.

 

_L this is a gc. Tell ur bf in private plz but I miss u more Nialler js xxx_

 

Niall’s breath hitched at Louis reply, what did he mean boyfriend? Or did he mean best friend? Why did they have to mess with him like this?

 

_You all suck. I miss him more. Love you Ni xxxx_

 

Niall shook his head and sighed but couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face again at Harry’s reply. How would he survive without these boys? It wasn’t long till Zayn showed up, telling them to shut up because he loved Niall the most.

 

It made him a little upset though, did they really love him? If they did then why did they leave him? He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little mad. He loved them, he gave them all he had and they left him.

 

It wasn’t their fault though. He was mostly mad at himself for falling in love with his best friends.

 

His phone started blowing up as the boys started arguing in the groupchat. Couldn’t they just stop? If they missed him so much then why weren’t they here with him right now?

 

Gosh, he really wished they were with him. He could really use their cuddles right about now.

 

_Jeez. Shut up. You all suck._

 

Everything seemed to go silent after that and Niall sighed. He really wished they were here.

 

_I miss you too_

 

He ends up sending that and holds his breath until they finally answer back. He couldn’t do this.

 

He really couldn’t do this anymore. He loved his best friends and he had been hiding it for too long. Was it too much to ask that they just liked him back, even just a little?

 

With a few deep breaths and a lot of second guessing himself, Niall sent a final text to the boys and then waited anxiously for a reply.

 

_I love you guys too tho, but we need to talk._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad for 1D and 5SOS fics; @Olivia5Hemmings


End file.
